universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Dyspo (Base/Super Maximum Light Speed Mode)
Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Dyspo (Base/Super Maximum Light Speed Mode) is a Tournament of Power fight between a deceased tyrant Frieza and a Blitz Captain of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo. Prologue Elsewhere, Dyspo dodges Frieza's Death Beams while he brags about being the fastest fighter in any universe. Battle Frieza dismisses Dyspo as simply being good at running away, and Dyspo replies that Frieza must want to die again. Dyspo is still throwing Frieza around by the tail and delivers what he believes to be a finishing blow. He brags about his power as a member of the Pride Troopers, but Frieza is both unimpressed and seemingly unhurt by his attacks and begins firing back. Seeing that Jiren is raising his game, Dyspo decides to do likewise in his match against Frieza. Even Frieza thinks it's time they stopped playing around. Though Dyspo is certainly fast, Frieza repeats Goku's criticism from earlier, that Dyspo's movements are too straightforward and therefore easy to predict. However, Dyspo starts moving even faster, leaving Frieza unable to follow his movements. He pummels Frieza and then uses his Circle Flash attack to finish him off. When Dyspo rushes in to knock Frieza out of bounds though, Frieza stops him with his tail. Frieza still seems more than fine, though he says that attack did have him worried. He points out that if they continue fighting they will just wear themselves out, and even if Dyspo wins Universe 7 will still hold the numerical advantage (which will give them the victory once time runs out). Frieza responds by transforming into Golden Frieza and now has no choice but to use his full power to defeat Dyspo. Golden Frieza tells Dyspo to come at him from any direction he wants, and Dyspo considers this a good opportunity to test out his speed. Though he lands a punch on Frieza's face, it seems to have no effect, and Frieza is unimpressed by his power and speed. As Frieza turns the tables on Dyspo, in the bleachers Khai is shocked to see that Frieza is apparently the faster of the two. Frieza confidently announces that Dyspo is simply no match for him, but he is surprised by the ki Dyspo suddenly starts to emit. Indeed, Dyspo increases his speed even further and begins to counterattack, regaining the upper hand. Belmod explains that this is Dyspo's final secret technique, Super Maximum Light Speed Mode. Dyspo is now moving too fast for even the Omni-Kings to see, and though they try the slow-motion replay footage on their GodPads, Dyspo is still far too fast for even that to work. The Grand Minister says he will have to upgrade the GodPads next time. Dyspo continues to beat up on Frieza, knocking him closer and closer to the arena's edge. Aftermath Gohan manages to break away from his battle against Top and come to Frieza's rescue, knocking Dyspo away with a kick. Frieza is surprised that Gohan of all people would save him, but for Gohan, it was simply a matter of helping out a teammate. Category:Battles